Storybook Tales
The Winx gives Rosie a magical storybook for her first christmas, then she decides to tell a story to the children in Floridia. Rosie's First Gift TBA To Floridia TBA A Cinderella Story "Someday, someday, I'll be free! Someday, someday he'll be waiting for me..~" ''A girl in rags sings while cleaning. "Hi there, Cinderella!" A little voice said, "Oh, hello Breeze!" Cinderella answered the pixie. "So, the Step-witches are giving you chores again, huh?" Breeze said, "That's not a nice thing to say, Breeze. What if they could have heard you?" Cindy said, "Well it is true." Said another pixie with a Victorian dress. "They have been very unruly to you, Cinderella.", "And you're so very nice to them that they never treated you the same thing." Said another pixie with a pink bobcut hair and a butterfly-shaped key. "I know," Cinderella said, "But I'm to scared to stand up to them. I'm not that kind of person to make people angry. Plus I can't use my magic, but thanks anyway, Tune, Lockette and you to Breeze.". "Meow!" A white cat appeared in front of Cinderella, including a gray rabbit. "Hi Serafina! Hi Kiko!" Cinderella giggled, "Hey Cinderella, you sound so beautiful when you sing." Tune replied, "Aww, thanks Tune." She said, "Yeah, and who's he?" asked Breeze. Cinderella giggles at the question and says, "Oh Breeze, he is my one true love. I had this dream, this beautiful dream that I was dancing with the most handsome, most wonderful, most romantic guy at a beautifully bright palace. He had short wavy brown hair, his eyes were like beautiful sapphires, and his accent, oh his accent sounds so romantic. I'm sure he's my true love, my future husband, my prince." Cinderella answered as she daydreams. "Wow Cinderella, that DOES sound romantic!" Breeze said, "And you may never know, it could really happen to you one day!" added Lockette, "Oh i really hope so! It'll be so magical! Literally!" Cinderella replied, "Now if only I could escape from here." She added. "That will be the last thing you want to do, Cindy!" Three shadowy figures appeared on the staircase balcony, it was Cinderella's stepmother and her two stepsisters. "Hey Pixies, SCRAM!" the 2nd stepsister yells, the pixies did as they were told, however Breeze was the only one that stood by Cinderella. "You step-witches don't scare me!" Breeze says, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do, sprinkle pixie dust on me?" the 2nd laughed, "Please Stormetta, she didn't really mean it." Cindy pleaded. "Shut it, Cindy! It's YOUR fault you let the little rats in!" the 1st stepsister added, "You already have rats here!" Breeze replied. "SILENCE!" the stepmother yells, "Cinderella, have you finish your chores yet?", "Almost stepmother, I just have to..." Cindy stopped, "Almost isn't good enough! So stop your daydreaming and START getting the chores done!" Stepmother replied, "Yes ma'am." Cinderella said, "And Cinderella, tame your little pixies next time!". Fairy Godmother to the rescue TBA At the Ball "''Could it be?" Cinderella thought as she saw the prince, "''Could he be my prince I've always dreamed of?". ''"Hello, I've never seen a princess like you before." He said, "Well I..umm..." she stammers, "Would you like to dance, lovely maiden?" he said, "Why yes. I'd love to." Cinderella says in awe. As Cinderella finally dances with her prince, they instantly fell in love, her dark brown eyes sparkled as she looked into his deep blue eyes, as his looked into hers. The Happy Ending TBA Characters *Bloom *Stella/Fairy Godmother *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Alicia/Cinderella *Rosie *Lucas/Prince Lucas *Icy/Stepmother *Darcy/Stepsister 1 *Stormy/Stepsister 2 Cameos/Minor Characters *Roxy *Kiko *Serafina *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Breeze Gallery PrincessA.png|Alicia/Cinderella's dream Trivia *This episode shows Alicia/Cinderella transforming back into her Believix, despite the fact that they earned Harmonix and Sirenix in Season 5. However, she did transform into her Majestix solo for the first time, and added a new move that was used only once. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:AnimeQueen97